Just a baby bird
by BabyBird101
Summary: the titans start talking about ages and everyone will be surprised by their leader's age... just a little drabble, the ages are wrong i know don't like don't read, but please read :D


**Ok so I understand I may have the ages wrong but this is a fan****_ficton _****as in its fake. So I hope you like it if you read this…**

**I don't own Teen Titans… *sigh* (all A/N's will be at the end so I don't interrupt the story)**

Cyborg and Beast-Boy were again fighting for the remote. Raven was sitting on the couch next to them trying not to blow the two boys heads off as her anger increased. I stead she calmly set down her book and said with glass like smoothness, but with hidden fury, "stop acting like toddlers and take turns."

"For your information," said Beast-Boy making a wild grab for the remote, "I'm thirteen and we were talking turns, he's just being stingy!"

"I'm being stingy?" Cyborg asked indignantly batting away BB's fruitless efforts "I'm going to be eighteen in a couple of months so I should have my turn first!"

Beast-Boy stopped struggling for the remote with a confused look on his face. "Seriously dude your seventeen?"

"So what?" asked Cyborg.

Beast-Boy shrugged, "I guess I just never thought about your age."

Cyborg set down the remote and got a better look at his green friend, "and I guess never thought… your really only thirteen?"

"Yea," for a second BB looked a little ashamed, then a thought struck him and he turned to Raven. "Hey, Raven how old are you?"

Raven's face darkened and she said "I am the same age as Cyborg."

"Really?"Beast-Boy's eyes were nearly as big as dinner plates.

"Yes now let it go," she said darkly.

Just then Starfire floated over and cocked her heading confusion at Raven's moody expression. "What is it that you asked her friend Beast-Boy?" she asked in that quirky way of hers. She and Robin had been in the kitchen and the raven haired boy followed after her just in time to hear her ask the question.

BB told the alien princess what he had asked and Raven, under her hood, frowned.

"So are we talking about the ages?" Cyborg nodded. Glorious! In your world I would be the age of sixteen," Starfire smiled sweetly making Robin blush at her. Everyone turned to Robin and the blush disappeared. "What is your age friend Robin?" prompted Starfire.

Robin folded his arms across his chest "I don't want to tell— I don't want you to know" he said.

"Why do you not wish to tell us?" Starfire turned a curious face to Robin.

"You'll make fun," he said quietly sounding like a small child.

"How old could you be?" asked Cyborg.

"Yea," agreed Beast-Boy, "you're what, like, sixteen, seventee—"

He was interrupted by an unintelligible mutter from Robin. The room grew quiet and Raven asked what he had said. Robin muttered again but still no one could tell what he had said.

"What?"

Robin turned to the door and headed out. The door opened automatically and he turned back to his team for only a moment. Facing the gaping hallways he said clearly, "my fifteenth birthday is next week," and he walked into the hall, the door closing behind him.

For a moment there was complete silence.

"I never realized he was that young," said Cyborg, shaking his head.

"Is the age of which Robin is that very young?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire, Robin is still basically a little kid" Raven explained

"Hey!" protested BB, but Raven ignored him.

"If he's only fourteen then he must have been a superhero, since…" Cyborg trailed off.

"Since he was eight years old" finished Raven, who like Cyborg had been old enough to care when the young side kick had joined Batman in saving Gotham.

Starfire cocked her head. "But why does his age matter?" she asked again seeing the grim faces on the two oldest teens, "friend Beast-Boy is younger."

"Star, I got on my team a year before I met you guys. Robin's been a hero longer than all of us." He took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the team. "We got to talk to him about it"

"About what?" asked raven, "So he's really young, so what? He's still Robin."

"Beast -Boy has a point," agreed Cyborg "we've been talking orders from a kid for almost a year." Cyborg and BB stood and walked toward Robin's room, but Starfire floated in front of them stopping their path.

"No friends!" she protested. "There is a poem on my planet that reminds me of this." BB and Cyborg exchanged confused looks "in your language it does not of the rhyming, but I will tell you anyway." She took a deep breath and continued,

"It does not matter how you look, your shape your size, your age.

Nor does it matter how you fly but where you choose to go.

Whether you may be all grown or just a baby bird.

It does not matter who you are on the outside but who you are within"

Raven smiled behind them but no one could see it under her hood.

"It doesn't matter if Robin is just a baby bird but he is a good leader and that is all that matters," finished Starfire.

Beast-Boy and Cyborg's faces went slack as if they saw something behind the girl

"Thanks, Star," said robin behind her, and Starfire whipped around to see the youngest hero disappear into the shadowy hallway again.

**Thank you for reading I hoped you liked it. I know Robin isn't that young but I was having fun when I wrote this so I didn't stop. Because I made him so young it's only a childish crush on Starfire… but again it's only a story.**

**Baby Robin without mask so his big cerulean eyes show asks you to "pwease review!"**


End file.
